Stanisław the Great
Władysław Narutowicz |predecessor = Office established Sigismund IV |successor= Władysław Narutowicz |order1 = Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship |term_start1 = 10 October 1861 |term_end1= 17 October 1869 |monarch1 = Charles I John (until 1858) |president1 = Himself |predecessor1 = John Lowkowsky |successor1 = Joseph Beauforte Lvivoski |order2 = Polish Senator form Podlaskie Voivodeship |term_start2= 13 June 1803 |term_end2= 4 March 1804 |predecessor2= Office established |successor2= Stanisław Aleksander Skrzyński |order3 = Member of the House of Commons from Białystok's At-Large district |term_start3= 14 March 1807 |term_end3 = 9 June 1815 |predecessor3 = Office established |successor3 = Stanisław Boyarkowsky |birth_date= |birth_place= Radzilow, Łódź, Poland |death_date= |death_place=Łazienki, Krakow, Poland |restingplace= Kazimierz and John Cathedral, Warsaw, Poland |party = Polish Democratic-Republican |spouse = Marie-Gabrielle Capet |relations = |children= two |alma_mater= Krakow University |profession= Politician Soldier |religion= Eastern Orthodox Roman Catholicism |signature= Signature of Charles Radzilowski.png |signature_alt = Signature of Charles D. Radzilowski |nickname= Admiral Radziłówski French Dragoon Prince |allegiance= Kingdom of Poland |branch= Polish Army |serviceyears= 1795–1824 |rank = Admiral Field Marshall-General |commands= 24th Krakow Winged Hussars, 13rd Warsaw Military Division, Polish Army |battles= Napoleonic Wars Battle of Austerlitz Battle of Blaauwberg Battle of Radzilow / }} Siege of Koenigsberg Battle of Riga Battle of Waterloo |awards= Purple Heart Commander of Lithuanian Army }} Prince Charles Daleno Radziłówski (Polish pronunciation: Đąłɛn̪ɔ radziłówsky; RAD-siłówsky, his own pronunciation, 2 or English: Charles Daleno Radzilowski) (April 24, 1820 – October 17, 1887), commonly known by his initials CDR, was an military soldier, Polish politician and first President of Poland (1869-1877) also served 43rd Governor-General of Poland (1809-1830). He become good friends with the King of the French and brother-in-law, Louis Philippe I. He become the part of the Napoleonic Wars with his allies, Russia, Prussia, Britain, and Austria. He was appeared in Lithuanian-Polish Civil Rights Movement and its leader, Kazys Grinius, soon Grinius was 11th President of Lithuania form 1850 to 1862. Also he was a member of Radzilow crime family form 1806 to 1821. A very good friend with General President Jackson. On 1837, Radzilowski declared war on Russia Empire, Nicholas I, also joined the allies. Form he was in military form ages 24 to 36, he suffered Chubby disease which cause his both leg is little fat3. He known as Dragoon Prince of Poland. His father, Emperor Charles I, the Holy Polish Emperor, and the King of Poland. During his father's reign, while Polish-Austrian War, he met the king of the French, Louis Philippe I and becoming good friends. Because Hollande married Philippe's daughter, Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg. After his death, his son Louis Rutkowski successed him. He was a youngest brother of Marshal Victor and Marshal Soult. He was nicknamed "The Moustache Marshal" by the United States Army form 1810 to 1825. He also suffering form tremors form legs form at age of 13 to 39. At election between Charles Beauforte I (Military) and Jean-Baptiste Perrin (Polish Democratic-Republican Party). As result, Charles Beauforte I has 328,186,860 votes, and Perrin has 3 million. Which is Charles Beauforte I has become Monarch of Poland. Jean-Baptiste Perrin has return as Mayor of Krakow. He was best friends, becoming cousins to Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. During his presidency, he known as Charles D. Radzilowski, Charles Radzilowski, Sr, Charles Daleno Radzilowski and Admiral Radzilowski5. During his presidency, He allied with his crime family. his son, Krzysztof Nightingale–Radzilowski, claimed the title, Duke of Radzilow also pretender. He also met King George IV of United Kingdom, becoming good friends since Napoleon become Emperor in 1804. Prince George IV visit Warsaw and established a good relationship with each other. Charles let the British set camps or bases on his empire. Prince George and King George III wants Charles to be their Minister, he accepted, on election day, Prince George and King George III support Charles. He won of 3 of 4 population in UK. After Napoleon's abdicate in 1814. Charles was travel back to Warsaw. When Napoleon escaped form exile and returned to power on 1815, Poland and his allies declared war on France. Radzilowski sent his general, Casimir Tomaszewski to finish Napoleon, but Casimir and Radzilowski was best friends and Charles I was going with Tomaszewski. Before finial battle at Waterloo. The five monarchs sit and plan of the battle. Charles I sent letter to Napoleon and it will end of Napoleon to Waterloo. The battle was starting, Charles and the Polish with the British army by Field Marshall Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. Charles I was wounded during the battle. After the battle, Napoleon sent to exile again. With Returned of King Louis XVIII, Charles retured to Poland. On 1826, one year after his brother, Alexander I of Russia at age 47, he honored to titled "Marshal of the Russian Empire" (1826). Though out his life, he was suffered illness. Also he was first monarch who had Heat Stroke during 1827. He was not role of Crimean Wars form 1853 until 1854. After the deaths of his most trusted and favorite brothers, Soult and Victor, Soult and Victor always watched him in haven. Although he was sent farewell speech on 1897 after his Vice president, Władysław Narutowicz successed him. On 1844, His father favor abdicated the thrones of Poland and Lithuania in 1848, Sweden and Norway in 1844. Radzilow was elected Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship in 1861, at age of 41. served as Military Governor until 1869, he was a very good friends of Charles XV and II, King of Poland. After the king's death in 1877. Radzilowski left office in 1897. In 1878, the former president disclosed that he had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease; beginning in the year; he died six years later at age 93. He was ranked one popular polish presidents, also one of most ranks during their presidency. Early life Radziłówski was born on April 24, 1820 to Charles I of Poland and Désirée Clary